Taming the Rat - a Junkrat Romance
by Demonicweirdgurl
Summary: I didn't see a whole bunch Junkrat stories, so I thought I would do the honors of creating one of my own! hope you enjoy! EDIT: I will be adding another OC to the story for a friend of mine, as well as a side romance between her character and Reaper. OC/Junkrat smut and slight OC/Reaper smut.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jennifer Micheals

Age: 24

Eye color: Lime green

Hair color: Irish red

Hair length: Just past shoulder blades

Bust size: 38DD

Height: 5'10"

Tattoos: Skull and crossbones on left upper arm

Piercings: double earlobe piercings and cartilage piercing in each ear

Weapon of choice: Flamethrower, dual pistols

Nationality: Scottish

Random: Loves fire and burning stuff, a sense of humor of any sort; Is very playful and fun-loving, loves to listen to music of all sorts, likes to work on cars and other vehicles on her spare time, loves Ice cream and other sweets; Is a major rebel, loves wearing gothic-type clothing; loves video games. Smokes on occasion.

Name: Lorna O'Reilly

Age: 27

Eye color: Sky Blue

Hair color: reddish brown

Height: 5'7"

Bust: 34C

Weapon of Choice: Crossbow, throwing knives

Nationality: Scottish

Random: Was dishonorably discharged from the special operations unit in the military for accidentally killing the wrong target; is known to be sweet but short-tempered; was recently recruited into Overwatch for her advanced skills with her power to faze through wall and to go invisible, as well as with crossbows and throwing knives; her nickname from the military was, and still is, 'Shadow', due to her skills in stealth. Was, and still is, childhood best friends with Jessica Micheals; loves strawberry cheesecake.

It was another hot day in the Overwatch HQ. I was working on a 1970's Chevy Impala in my Garage when I hear a knock on the main door. I emerge from under the car and stand up to open the door, only to see Junkrat, my best friend in this place. I met him when I was first recruited and we instantly hit it off, becoming fast friends. He and I were always seen hanging out on our days off.

"Hey, lad! What can I do for ya?" I say in my usual Scottish accent, grinning at him. Junkrat grins back, making a small blush appear on my face. In case you haven't noticed, I have a major crush on Jamison. I just don't want to admit it just yet.

"Hey there, Sheila! I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch then head to the arcade for a bit?" I feel my grin spread bigger, if that was even possible.

"I'd love to! Just let me clean myself off a bit, first, 'kay?" He giggles and nods eagerly, saying, "Don't take too long!" He leans against the garage doorway while crossing his arms, waiting for me. I chuckle and walk over to the sink next to the door in the back of the room and wet a rag that was nearby before wiping my face and hands free of grease and oil. I toss the rag into the hamper near the sink and turn to Junkrat after pinning my hair up into twin hoops, smiling.

~*Junkrat's POV*~

As she wiped her face off, I notice how nice her ass looked when she bent over the sink.

'Damn, she's quite the looker...God, how I'd love to just smack that round ass of her's...come to think of it, I'd love to do more than just smack it...hehehehe...' I think to myself as a small blush crept onto my face.

"Ready?" I hear from her, snapping me from my thoughts. I look at her curvy figure and grin.

"Yep, let's go!"

~*At the Arcade, Jessica's POV*~

"Ha! I win again!" I laugh as I whip Junkrat's ass in Tekken 5® for the second time. He scowls playfully as the game flashes 'Player 2 Wins!' on the screen.

"Yeah, well I let ya win..." He grumbles. I smirk.

"Oh, really? Well, if you think can beat me, I'll let you choose what to do with me afterwards...deal?" He looks at me with his usual wild grin, like he was planning something.

"You've got yourself a deal, Sheila!" He giggles, holding out his metal hand to shake on it. I chuckle and shake his hand before inserting another quarter into the machine to start the game again. As soon as the game starts, we both immediately begin pushing the buttons to attack each others' characters. Soon, we were neck and neck when suddenly he plants a small, quick kiss on my cheek, distracting me effectively. In my daze, I hear, "Player 1 wins!" Snapping out of my daze, I glare at him.

"You cheated!" I screech at him.

"All's fair in love an' war, Jess!" He laughs out as I begin to pout, "Awe, don't be that way, Sheila! I was just jokin'! Tell ya what...how's about I take ya to our secret hideaway an' watch the sunset like old times, eh? How's that sound?" I look up at his tall self and smile, nodding, "There's the smile I know an' love! C'mon, let's get going before we miss it!" I giggle as he takes my hand and leads me out of the arcade and towards the cliff where we used to go when we first became friends. As I sit down with my legs crossed near the edge of the cliff, I hear Jamison sit down next to me, his false leg pressing gently against my left thigh. I feel my body relax against his shoulder and sigh quietly in content as I feel his metal fingers lace with mine. I blush softly while smiling. I then look up at him to see him staring at me with a spaced-out look on his slightly smiling face.

"What're ya thinkin' about, Jami?" I ask him. He shakes his head quickly.

"Huh? Did ya say somethin'?" I giggle.

"I asked what you were thinkin' about...you were unusually quiet..."

"I was thinkin' about doin' somethin'…"

"And what would that be?" He giggles softly at my confused expression.

"This..." He replies before crushing his lips against my own. My lime green eyes widen slightly in surprise before closing as I kiss him back. As we kiss, I feel his real hand snake into my red hair while the other wraps around my mid-section and pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his tongue slide past my lips, starting a small dance within our mouths. We soon separate, due to our need for oxygen, staring into each others' eyes.

"I've waited to do that for a long time, Sheila..." I hear him murmur. I smile.

"As have I..." He giggles slightly and pecks my nose, saying, "Oh, really? You could've just said so..."

"Well, I wasn't sure how ya would've reacted...can we do that again? I really liked it..." He laughs, muttering, "Of course! But if we do it again, I'm pretty sure it'll lead to other things..." I smirk seductively.

"Good...I look forward to it..." He grins before pressing his lips to my neck and biting me, making me gasp in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanna head back to your place and have a bit of fun?" He purrs into my ear. I chuckle softly and nip his earlobe, feeling him shudder while I whisper, "Of course, but first ya gotta...catch me..." I jump off his lap and dash away towards my apartment/garage, laughing the whole way. As soon as I made it to my bedroom, I feel a pair of arms grab me from around the waist and pull me close to my captor.

"Gotcha, love..." I hear my favorite junker breathe into my ear in his thick Australian accent before his teeth nips at my earlobe, making me shiver in delight. My radio, which was left on by mistake, begins to play Closer by Nine Inch Nails, setting the mood perfectly as I turn around in his arms to face him. I then stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him roughly while reaching down the front of his shorts and grasping onto his thick, long and hardened cock, making him growl lustfully. I suddenly feel him smack my ass, causing me to separate from his lips and a gasp of pleasure to escape my own.

"I've wanted to do that since we left this afternoon 'cause of how round an' gorgeous yer ass is...I love it almost as much as I love these big tits of yers..." He mutters while grabbing my large breasts from under my tank top with both hands and massaging them as he kissed me passionately, making me moan due to how sensitive they were feeling at the moment. He separates from my lips briefly to remove my hand from his shorts and lifts me up bridal-style before walking over to my bed and dropping me onto the queen-sized mattress. He then straddles my hips and removes my tank top and bra. I feel suddenly insecure about my body and go to cover my large breasts, but Jamison stops me, muttering softly to me, "Don't. Yer beautiful an' shouldn't get so shy about yer gorgeous body. I love ya jus' the way ya are. Don't eva let anyone tell ya otherwise. Got it?" I smile softly and peck him on the lips, whispering, "Thanks, Jamison...it means a lot, especially when it's comin' from ya..." He smiles a genuine, loving smile before planting small kisses and nips down my neck and to my cleavage. He inhales my scent, muttering to me, with his voice muffled between my breasts, "Ya smell of burnin' wood...it smells amazin', Sheila..." I giggle lightly.

"Well I was burnin'- o-oh...that feels nice..." I moan out as he licks and sucks on my left nipple while pinching lightly on the other, feeling them harden beneath his touch. Once he was satisfied with his work, he kisses his way down my flat tummy all the way to the hem of my cut-off shorts before removing them with my black, lacy panties and spreading my legs wide open. He slides a finger up and down my soaked opening once before looking at his juice-covered finger and purring out, "Wet for me already, Sheila?" He cackles softly before lowering his face to my core and placing his lips onto my clit. I moan loudly at the pleasurable sensation that he was making. Using his tongue, he begins to slowly create circles around my clit while inserting two fingers into my dripping hole and thrusting them in and out of me at a moderate pace.

~*Junkrat's POV*~

"Oh, J-Jamison…God that feels amazing…" Hearing Jessica moan my name out like that made me want to take her right here and now.

'Ya can hold on a bit longer, Junkrat…no need to rush perfection…' My inner, more rational self tells my crazy self in my mind. I pick up the pace with what I was doing to her, loving the sound of her moans and little mews of pleasure.

"Ya taste so fuckin' good, Sheila… yer like the best candy in the world, but betta…" I groan, loving the taste of her sweet juices that were practically pouring into my mouth as I lick and suck on her sensitive nub while thrusting my two fingers in and out of her opening quickly. I could feel my dick hardening more and more with each gasp and moan she made.

"Jamison…please…I need ya…" I look up to see her beautiful, flawless face was contorted into a look of pure ecstasy with her eyes half open and staring at me. I smirk as I remove my boot from my only foot, followed closely by my shorts and boxers, freeing my throbbing, hard cock from its confinement. I then place the tip at her entrance and slide it up and down without penetrating her, teasing her slowly.

"What is it that ya need from me, eh? Ya gotta tell me what ya need first, Sheila…" I giggle quietly, smirking still.

"Damn it, Jamison, I need ya to fuck me and do not hold back! Please!" She begs. I feel my smirk widen.

"Good girl…but rememba; ya asked for it!" I thrust into her soaked core, immediately moaning at how tight she was around my cock.

~*Jessica's POV*~

As soon as he shoved his thick, hard dick into me, I all but shriek in ecstasy. He then begins to thrust in and out of me slowly after allowing me to adjust to his size for a few seconds, creating small mewls of pleasure.

"Faster…go faster…" I manage to moan out. He smirks before pulling out.

"Hold on a tick, love…I have an idea…" He murmurs to me before placing my ankles onto his muscular shoulders and pushing his dick back into me, holding onto my calves while pounding into me faster than before.

"Fuckin' hell, Sheila…Yer so damn tight…I love it…" He groans out. I suddenly feel him hit my sweet spot, making me cry out.

"Yes! Right there! Oh God, hit it right there!" I moan out loudly. He complies and hits it repeatedly while going deeper and harder with each thrust. Soon, I could feel myself getting closer to my limit as I grasp onto the bed sheets tighter and tighter, moaning and screaming so loudly, I was sure that the whole base could hear us, but I didn't care.

"Shit, I'm so close, Sheila…" I hear him groan out before setting my legs down on each side of him and heaving me up onto his lap with his cock still inside me. He then pulls me into a searing kiss while bouncing me up and down on his throbbing dick, his hands (both his metal hand and his real one) grabbing onto my round ass roughly. All of a sudden, he growls into my mouth as I feel his hot seed shoot into me, sending me over the edge. I all but scream into his mouth as I release all over his dick, my nails digging into his built shoulders as I quiver in delight from the bliss of the sensation. After letting both our bodies calm down, Jamison sets me down on my back and pulls out before removing his metal arm and setting it on the empty bedside table, then collapsing next to me with a sigh, panting softly. I sit up for a moment to grab the blanket at the end of the bed and cover us both up before laying back down and cuddling up into his muscular chest.

"That…was the best sex I've ever had…" I murmur, smiling tiredly up at him. He giggles softly.

"Would ya believe me if I told ya that was the first time I've eva went all the way with anyone?" He says while looking down at me. I stare at him for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah…the furthest I eva went was third base, and that was when I was around…17 years old, I think…" I giggle softly before tilting my head up and kissing him gently.

"I'm glad I was yer first, then…"


	3. Chapter 3

~*the Next Morning*~

As I stir awake, I notice that my pillow was unusually firm and moving up and down slowly. I open my eyes to see that my 'pillow' was actually Jamison's chest. It was then that I realized that what happened the previous evening was not a dream, but in fact a reality. I blush slightly at the memory and try to get out of bed, only to notice that Jamison's arm was around my waist and was pulling me back down onto his chest. I hear him giggle tiredly.

"Going somewhere, love?" I hear him mutter. I look at him to see him looking back at me with one eye leering down at me while smiling. I smirk.

"I want to go take a shower…care to join me?"

"I'm quite cozy where I'm at, thank ya very much…"

"Fine, then…I guess I could go without mornin' shower sex…" I say, smiling smugly as I hop out of his grasp and out of bed before grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom while swaying my curvy, naked hips in a seductive manner. As I start up the water and wait for it to heat up to the right temperature, I feel a hand slap my ass, making me squeak in surprise before hearing, "Ya really don't play fair, do ya Sheila?" I giggle and respond with, "Nope…" I step into the large shower with Jamison following close behind me. Suddenly, he turns me around under the water and says while leaning his water-soaked forehead against my own, "Yer gonna pay fer what ya did back there…" He then crushes his lips onto my own while pushing me against the shower wall. I immediately feel his hard-on pressing against my stomach as he presses his wet, skinny body against mine. I separate from his lips and giggle softly.

"Want me to fix yer little, or should I say big, problem?" I say, referring to his throbbing dick. He mumbles out in a sensual voice, "Well, that's up to ya, Sheila…" I chuckle and slide down to face his cock before grabbing it gently and licking around the tip slowly, making him tremble and squirm slightly from the sensation. As I run my tongue around the tip slowly, I begin to rub the long shaft slowly using my hand. I then place my lips around the head and suck on it. I look up at him to see his eyes tightly shut and his lips parted while leaning his forearm against the wall, his forehead resting on it.

"Holy shit, Sheila…yer really…nyah…good at this…" He moans out as I suck harder while stroking the shaft faster. Suddenly, he bucks his hips, shoving his cock further into my mouth, making my jaw stretch a bit too much. I squeak in pain, my eyes widening from it. He immediately pulls back.

"Sorry 'bout that…" He mumbles, looking down at me sympathetically.

"Its fine, love…" I smile up at him. He smiles back before pulling me up, saying, "Turn around an' bend over for me…" I do as he commands while placing my hands on the wall.

"Before I forget, do ya like it rough?" I hear him ask. I giggle.

"Hell yes…I'm a bit of a masochist, in case ya haven't noticed…" He laughs.

"Good!" He says before shoving his rock-hard cock into my core roughly, causing a loud cry of pleasure to emit from my throat. As he rams me from behind mercilessly, I feel him grab onto my hair and pull on it, yanking my head back a bit.

"Oh, fuck! F-faster! Go faster!" I manage to squeak out, my hands balling into fists. He complies and begins to slam into me without a second thought. Soon, I could feel that familiar knot tightening as his cock begins to twitch more and more inside me.

"Shit, I feel it! I'm gonna...Nyah!" I hear him cry out before slamming into me one last time and releasing inside me while twitching slightly, making the knot inside me unfurl. I all but screech his name out while I came hard. As we come down from our high, I feel him let go of my hair and pull out of me, saying, "Well...that's one hell of a way to wake up..." I stand up and turn around while giggling slightly. I peck him on the lips and reply, "I couldn't agree more."

After cleaning our bodies, we get out, dried off and dressed for the day, He attaches his metal arm before saying, "I'll meet ya in the mess hall in a tick, love...I need to go wake Roadhog up, if he ain't already..."

"M'kay...See ya in a bit!" He kisses my nose softly before grinning at me and darting off to his and Mako's apartment. I giggle softly at him as I watch him disappear around the corner from my apartment before beginning to walk to the mess hall, my walk having a bit of a wobble to it from last night and this morning's little event.


	4. Chapter 4

~*At the Mess Hall*~

After getting my breakfast and sitting down, I feel as if I was being stared at, so I look up to see almost everyone looking at me with a smile or grin, except Soldier 76, Mcree, Reaper, Mei, Winston and Hanzo, who were too busy eating or doing something else that was keeping them preoccupied.

"What? Is there somethin' on my face?" I ask after I take a sip of my coffee, oblivious to why they were staring at me. Tracer, one of my best female friends, giggles before leaning closer to me from across the table and whispering to me, "Everyone knows that you an' Junkrat had a good shag last night..." I blush heavily before shaking my head side to side quickly, composing myself as I take a bite of my pancakes.

"So?"

"So now everyone who isn't staring at you is grumpy because they lost a bet on whether you'd actually end up sleeping with him or not...quite funny, if you ask me...so how was he?" I scowl while blushing, "Awe, come on, now! Don't be like that! It was just a bit of fun..."

"Your definition of fun is placin' bets on me an' Jamison sleepin' together? You're awfully mean..." I grumble, "An' if you must know...he really knows how to please a girl..." I whisper the last part softly to where only she could hear me, smirking slightly as her face lights up like a Christmas tree at night.

"We also did the deed in the shower...fun times, really..." I mutter softly to her, both of us giggling like little school girls. As we calmed down, I see Junkrat and Roadhog walk into the mess hall, Jamison grinning like usual, but with a bounce in his walk. After they grab their breakfast, Junkrat sits down next to me with Mako sitting across from him and me. Junkrat kisses my cheek and starts to eat his pancakes while grinning and humming to himself happily. Suddenly, Soldier 76 stands up after everyone had finished their breakfast and begins to speak.

"Alright, listen up. Since we had so many long and hard training sessions, we will be holding a festival to let off a bit of stress on Saturday at 4pm to 8pm, with fireworks at the end of the festival. Also, we have a new recruit that just came in yesterday evening from Scotland. You can come over here now, O'Reilly." He gestures toward the doorway to the mess hall, revealing a face I haven't seen since I got here 6 years ago; Lorna O'Reilly, my old childhood friend. I immediately get up and tackle her into a hug, screaming, "SISSY!" She giggles and says while hugging me back tightly, "Oh, mah God, Jessica, I've missed ya so much! How have ya been doin'!?" I bury my face into her cleavage and giggle out, "I've been great! I missed ya too, deary!" I separate from her and get off the floor before helping her up and looking back at the team, only to see them looking at me and her funny. She looks at the team, as well. We then look back at each other and burst out laughing together.

"Sorry 'bout that everyone, it's just that Lorna and I haven't seen each other in so long...we are childhood best friends." I explain to them. They all nod their head in understanding before turning back to their conversations amongst each other, noticing that Reaper was still staring at her for a moment. He turns to me and quickly turns away after seeing that he was caught staring at Lorna. Junkrat gets up and walks over to me before wrapping his metal arm around my waist and saying, "So yer Lorna, eh? I remember Jess talkin' about ya the other day...the name's Jamison Fawkes! But everyone just calls me by my nickname, Junkrat!" He holds his real hand out for them to shake hands. She giggles and shakes his hand, saying "She has, eh? Pleasure to meet ya, Junkrat! I remember hearin' 'bout you a while back on the news...ya and Roadhog are both a legend in Australia, ya know! Not that it matters as to why...personally, I think it was pretty awesome when you blew up the biggest, most corrupted company in the world!" Jamison's eyes light up as his face splits into a wide grin.

"Ya really think so, huh?" He turns and looks at me, still grinning, "I'm really startin' to like 'er already!" I giggle.

"I thought ya might like 'er...wanna head back to my garage and catch up? Jamison, yer welcome to join us, if ya want to..." They both nod and begin to walk out with me in front of them, only for us to be stopped by Tracer and Mercy.

"Before you all leave, Jessica, we all were wondering if you'd like to sing a few songs at the festival on Saturday? We all know how well you sing..." Tracer asks sweetly.

"I don't know..." I say, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck in thought.

"C'mon, Sheila! Think about it...would ya do it if I asked ya to?" Junkrat says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Fine...I'll do it, but ONLY because ya asked nicely, Jami..." I turn to Tracer and Mercy, "So, how many songs do I have to sing, Tracer? Also, can Lorna sing after me? She's really good at singin', too... "The pair grins.

"Sure, she can! Is three songs each okay with you?" Tracer asks. I look at Lorna. She nods. I look back to Tracer and nod as well.

"Good! I will let Lucio ask you which songs you both want to sing when it comes time for the festival, okay? I will see you all then!"


	5. Chapter 5

~*Back at the Garage/Apartment*~

After arriving at my apartment, Lorna takes a seat on the loveseat while Junkrat plops down onto the couch with me on his lap. Lorna looks at us and smirks.

"So, how long have ya two been together?" She asks, making me blush slightly. Jamison grins and says, "Well, I guess since yesterday night, 'cause we- oof!" I elbow him in the ribs and glare at him before he could finish that sentence. He looks at me briefly before muttering quietly to me, "Oh...sorry, love..." I look back to Lorna to see her trying really hard not to laugh.  
"What's so damn funny?" She finally caves in and bursts out laughing.

"You...fucked him...on the...first date!? Oh...my God...that's too funny!" She wheezes out in between each laugh. I glare playfully at her while blushing.

"Oh, Shut up, will ya?! So what if we did?! It's not like ya haven't done that before! Remember that one guy you dated? Oh, what was his name...Joe?" She immediately stops laughing and glares back at me, still smiling a bit.

"That was different!"

"Bullshit! You fucked HIM on the day ya first started datin' and there's no way ya can deny that! So HA!" She pouts while blushing and crossing her arms in a childish manner.  
"Fine...ya win this round..." I grin while sticking my tongue out at her in victory.

"Damn right I did!" I say, giggling, "So...how've ya been since I last saw ya?" She sighs softly.

"Not too good...I got dishonorably discharged from the military for killin' the wrong target about a month ago...so I went to call in a favor from Soldier 76 for a job and now here I am...that's about all that you missed...what about you?"

"Well, I work as a pyrotechnics expert whenever we are on the battlefield...but I mostly just like to hang out with Junkrat here when we have a day or two off to relax...if not that, then work on the old Chevy Impala ya saw on the way in here when he's busy with somethin'…" I reply as I look at Junkrat and smile.

"I see...So, change of subject; what are ya gonna sing for us at the festival?" I giggle and reply, "I was thinking 'bout singin' some Ellie Goulding songs, like her most famous one, 'Love Me Like You Do'...what do ya think?"

"That would be awesome! You do sound like just like 'er, anyways..."

"What about ya? What did ya plan on singin'?"

"Remember that old movie, 'Jem and the Holograms' from 2015? I think I'll try to sing a few songs from the soundtrack...how's that sound?"

"I remember that old movie! Yeah, that's definitely a great choice! But the problem is that neither of us have the outfit for goin' on stage..." She smirks.

"Ah, but that's where ya are very wrong, my dearest, non-related sister...I have the perfect outfits for us both and I brought them with me when I came down here! Soldier 76 told me about the festival when we were talkin' and I still remember your clothing size, so I got ya and me outfits to wear on and off stage after I arrived last night! I will bring them over before the festival on Saturday so we can get ready together! How's that sound?"

"Have I ever told ya how much I love ya? You always seem to think ahead when it comes to these things!" She giggles.

"Yer so very welcome, sis! Oh, by the way, Junkrat, I expect ya to wear at least a shirt and comb that hair of yers when ya go with 'er to the festival on Saturday...I'm expecting nothin' less than the best for my little sister when yer dating 'er! Got it? I don't wanna hear about ya cheatin' on 'er or breakin' 'er heart, or else I'll kill ya as slowly and painfully as possible!" I look at Junkrat to see him looking at Lorna with a bit of fear in his gaze. He nods quickly, saying hurriedly, "I'd never do anything to hurt 'er...I swear it on my life!" She smiles and stands up before walking to the door and turning to look at me and Jamison.

"Good! I'm glad we had this little talk! Well, I gotta go talk to Soldier 76 about my living arrangements...I had to sleep on the couch in Tracers apartment last night, and it was not good on my back, ya know? See ya two later at lunch! And if not then, dinner!" I giggle as she waves.

Alright, see ya then, love!" I wave back at her, watching her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

~*The Day of the Festival, Lorna's POV*~

As I exited my apartment to head over to Jessica's place, I hear someone say, "Hey, Lorna..." I turn around to see Reaper leaning against the wall of my apartment complex. I smile.  
"Hey, Reaper! What can I do for ya?" He pushes himself off the wall and walks towards me before stopping about 3-4 feet in front of me, crossing his arms and saying, "Call me Gabriel..." I chuckle softly.

"Okay, then, Gabriel, What can I do for ya?" He reaches for his mask and removes it, revealing his rather handsome face. I could see a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he says, "Would...you like to accompany me to the Festival later today?" I grin widely.

"I'd love to! Will ya be coming to get me or do ya wanna meet me there?" He smiles slightly.

"I'll come and get you, if you don't mind that is..."

"I don't mind...does 3:45 sound okay to ya? Also, I will be at Jessica's apartment getting ready, so you'll have to come get me from there..."

"Sounds good. Well, I have to go, I need to do a few things before coming to get you, so I will see you soon." I kiss his cheek and say as I walk away towards Jessica's apartment while waving to him, "See ya later, Gabriel!" I see him standing there waving slightly as he holds his cheek where I kissed him while I look at him briefly, most likely a bit flustered. After arriving at Jessica's place with the clothes for the festival in my arms, I knock on her apartment door quickly, calling out her name. Seconds later, She opens the door and smiles.

"Hey! C'mon in!" She says, opening the door wider. I walk in and say as she closes the door, "Yer never gonna guess who asked me to go to the festival with them..." She smirks.

"Was it Reaper?" I look at her with confusion written all over my face.

"Actually, yeah...how'd ya know?"

"I saw him staring at ya yesterday when you were introduced to the rest of the team...I'm surprised that ya didn't see him staring at ya, to be honest..." I stare at her for a moment.

"Did he, really? I never noticed...anyways, I brought our stage clothes and off-stage clothes! Ready to put the off-stage clothes on? I will also be doin' yer hair and makeup..."

"Yep! Sounds great!"

"Good! Let's get started then, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

~*30 Minutes later, Jessica's POV*~

As Lorna was doing my hair, I hear the door to my apartment open up and close, followed by a certain tall Australian call out, "Hey, Sheila, I got that spiked collar an' those leather ropes ya wanted!" I blush heavily as Lorna looks at me with a knowing grin.

"Uh, Jamison now's not the time to be announcing that, ya know…" I yell back from the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Come in the bathroom fer a sec, love…"

I look over to the doorway as he pops his head in and his eyes grow as wide as dinner plates, his face turning redder than a tomato. I notice immediately that his hair was combed back and he was wearing a dark red, sleeveless t-shirt with an AC/DC band logo on it.

"Oh…h-hey, Lorna…whatcha doin' here?" Lorna laughs before turning to him.

"I'm getting her ready fer the festival…I see ya two are into BDSM, then? Kinky…" She giggles out.

"I'm gonna just wait out in the livin' room an' wait 'til ya two are done with whateva you two are doin', 'kay?" Jamison stammers out before disappearing from the doorway while blushing heavily, Lorna laughing at his expense, as well as mine for asking him to buy the items in question in the first place.

After that little fiasco, Lorna finishes my hair and makeup, then does her own hair and makeup in about 15 minutes.

~*Reaper's POV*~

It was 3:00 and damn, was I nervous. Me, nervous, can you believe that? Yeah, me either. I was wracking my brain as to what to get Lorna as a small gift to win her over, but couldn't figure it out.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" I mutter to myself, face-palming. I wander over to Soldier 76's place and hesitantly knock on his door. A few seconds later, he answers the door.

"Well, this is a surprise…what do you want?"

"I'm in need of advice that only you can give me…I heard that you knew Lorna on a personal level and…I kind of need to know what she likes in terms of favorite flowers or chocolate…" I say, muttering out the last part while rubbing the back of my neck and avoiding his gaze. He suddenly bursts out laughing, making me snap my head towards him, growling at him.

"What's so damn funny?!" I snarl.

"I think it's hysterical that you are asking ME what Lorna likes…why do you need to know, anyway?" He chuckles out.

"I asked her to go to the festival with me…is that such a crime?"

"I see…well, if you really want to know, she likes caramel chocolate and dragon lilies. Does that help?" I nod.

"Good…I don't want to hear about you hurting her in any way, shape or form…got it? I practically raised her and Jessica after their parents passed away and I think of them as my own daughters."

"I understand…I didn't think I'd ever say this to you of all people, but…thank you…"

"No problem…now go, I need to finish preparations for the festival." I walk away towards the nearby flower shop to pick up a single dragon lily and after that, to the candy shop to get some caramel-filled chocolates.

After I finished buying the items in question, I start to wander towards Jessica's apartment to go get Lorna for the festival.


	8. Chapter 8

~*Jessica's POV 4:50pm*~

After being stopped briefly to ask me what songs I would be singing by Lucio, Jamison and I walk towards the stage I see Lorna and Reaper standing together, waiting for us. "Hey Lorna ya ready to do this?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah! Let's go get changed. By the way, who's going first?" She asks as we head backstage to change.

"I will be…I thought ya knew that from when they announced the festival?" She laughed sheepishly as she finishes changing with me.

"Oh, yeah…that's right, I forgot..." After we both finished changing, we wait for a few minutes before hearing Lucio announce, "Alright, everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Jessica Micheals! Come on out here, girl!" I giggle and walk out on stage, where I see everyone in Overwatch, including the scientists and other operatives cheering for me. Lucio hands me the microphone before walking to the DJ station.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today! Lucio, if you'd be so kind as to start it for me, please?" He nods and hits 'play', making 'Figure 8' begin to play on the speakers.

( watch?v=umDqMjd0Xzs)

After finishing the song, I smile and begin to sing another song called 'On My Mind'.

( watch?v=a6WYfVt2h4w)

After finishing that song, I smile and say into the microphone, "This last song is dedicated to a certain Australian Junker that I'm sure everyone knows! Lucio, if ya would please!" I look at Jamison to see him glancing at me with a huge grin plastered onto his face. I wink at him and begin to sing, dancing with the beat of the song.

( watch?v=yBVyqK2IW_g)

After the song was over, I smile and gesture for Jamison to come up onto the stage. He smiles and hops up onto the stage before pulling me into his arms and kissing me, making the audience 'awe' and cheer for us. I giggle as we separate and exit the stage as Lucio takes the microphone from me and says, "That was an excellent performance, Jessica! Alright, everyone give a warm welcome to our newest addition to the Overwatch team, Lorna O'Reilly!"

~*Lorna's POV*~

I walk out onto the stage and wave as Lucio hands me the microphone.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for that! Alright, Lucio, ya know what to do!"

( watch?v=BAvjsyDEYz0)

I grin as everyone cheers me on for more, so I comply as the next song starts.  
( watch?v=PERmxqcqcJw)

"How's everyone doing out there so far?!" The crowd cheers, "Awesome! Alright, this is the last song from me! Go ahead, Lucio!"

( watch?v=trN_5Wc0VVw)

"Alright, thank ya so much for everything! Have a great rest of the night, everyone!" I exit the stage and walk up to Gabriel.

"You sing beautifully, Lorna." He says, removing his mask and smiling at me softly. I smile and kiss his scarred cheek, making a small blush appear on his cheeks.  
"Thank you, Gabriel…that means a lot…"

~*Jessica's POV*~

As Lorna kissed Reaper on the cheek, I smile at their cuteness and walk over to Jamison, saying, "Wanna go find a good spot for the fireworks?"

"Actually, I need you and Junkrat in charge of the fireworks…" We turn around to see Soldier 76, "The person we hired got sick with the flu, so we need you both on this…think you two can handle them without killing someone?" I grin alongside Jamison.  
"Of course!"

"Glad to hear it. Don't do anything stupid or I will make sure you two regret the day you two were born if anyone gets hurt…got it?" I look at Jamison and we both nod quickly, scared for our safety if we screw this up.

"Yes, sir!" we say in unison.

"Good…thanks for covering for the festival. The fireworks are on top of that hill over there."

"Okay…see ya after the show." I reply, taking Jamison's real hand and leading him away towards the firework setup. As we get to work on the fireworks, I smile as I spot 3 or 4 really big ones that said 'for grand finale only'. I smirk and look at Jamison, who had the same devious grin on his face.

"Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yer damn right…let's set all the big ones off at the same time at the end of the show to give 'em something to rememba…" He cackles and replies with, "See, this is one of many reasons why I love ya so much…"

~*? POV*~

After that bitch got off stage and kissed MY Reaper on the cheek, I felt anger swelling within me.

'She's so dead…that whore will die by my hands one way or another…' I thought to myself while stalking away from the festival towards my apartment.

~*Lorna's POV*~

After we find a good place to watch the fireworks, I go to sit down next to Gabriel, only to be pulled into his lap. I look into his eyes, smiling.

"Will you be mine?" He asks me, his eyes shining in the moonlight with a small smile on his face. I giggle softly and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask as we separate. He chuckles and kisses me again. We suddenly hear a boom, making us break the kiss and look to the sky, where the fireworks were dancing about in the sky like bright stars in the night. I lean back against Gabriel's chest, sighing in content.

~*Meanwhile, with Jessica*~

"That was AWESOME!" Junkrat giggles over the sound of the fireworks while jumping around happily, both of us covered in soot and gunpowder from the fireworks as we finished the display. I laugh at his antics and bounce over to him giddily before wrapping my arms around his neck while hopping onto his muscular back. He steadies himself and looks at me, grinning while grabbing onto my thighs before taking off into a sprint towards my apartment.

"Why are we going back to my apartment?" I ask him. He laughs.

"Don't tell me ya forgot about what we were plannin' to do?" I feel my face heat up a bit as I remember what he meant.

"Oh, yeah…that's right!" I giggle.

After we made it back to my apartment, he sets me on the bed and turns around before leaning in and whispering into my ear, "Yer in for a rough night, Sheila…" I shudder as he nips my earlobe lightly with his teeth.


End file.
